cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Spider
Overview }} As enemy: Shadow Spider is an Archvillain working for Arachnos who can be fought during the Ms. Liberty Task Force in City of Heroes, between levels 45 and 50. As contact: __toc__ Description Shadow Spider began her career as a Knife of Artemis, specializing in infiltration and intelligence jobs that no one else thought possible. Now working with Arachnos, Shadow Spider acts friendly and nice, and is usually very good to her people, but can turn cold as ice and hard as steel when she needs to be. Quotes During the mission Capture Dr. Aeon, in the Ms. Liberty Task Force, she will say the following: At 75% Life: Is this almost a threat. At 50% Life: It seems that Aeon undersold your prowess. At 25% Life: How could there be heroes with any power left? Defeated: Operations concluded... unsuccessfully... After defeating a player: No wonder all of you heroes are dead these days. See also * Shadow Spider's Arachnos profile for a list of her powers. Introductions Contact Introduced By * Mage-Killer Zuhkara * Vernon von Grun New Contact(s) * Abyss Information Arachnos Spymaster Shadow Spider began her career as a Knife of Artemis, specializing in infiltration and intelligence jobs that no one else thought possible. Now working with Arachnos, Shadow Spider acts friendly and nice, and is usually very good to her people, but can turn cold as ice and hard as steel when she needs to be. Initial Contact My code-name is Shadow Spider, I deal with Arachnos covert ops, and that's all you need to know about me. Do a good job and you'll get a good pay-off. Cross me, and I get angry. Store Shadow Spider sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 45 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost * Level 50 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost Story Arc Indigo Hunt Souvenir: Agent Indigo's Badge This is Agent Indigo's Longbow Badge. You took it from her after a tale you like to call: Indigo Hunt It all started when Shadow Spider talked to you about problems Arachnos was having with increased Longbow sting operations. Shadow Spider suspected a Longbow spy was behind it, but needed to track down who it was. The current problem was with an Arachnos arms shipment being intercepted by the Paragon Police Department and Longbow. You faced down the PPD and Longbow agents and discovered the hidden agent behind these operations was someone named Agent Indigo. Shadow Spider wasn't surprised - apparently Agent Indigo has been a thorn in the side of Arachnos for a long time. Arachnos intercepted a signal offshore of the Nerva Archipelago which they believed was intended for Agent Indigo. Investigating, you discovered a mobile Longbow base within a cargo ship. You accessed one of the computers within the base and downloaded the location of Agent Indigo - Agincourt in the Nerva Archipelago! Shadow Spider saw this as the perfect excuse to attack the Longbow stronghold. Using Agent Indigo's counter-Arachnos operations as an excuse, you assaulted the base, bringing in Agent Indigo for Arachnos justice! Crimson Hunt Souvenir: SouvenirName SouvenirTEXT. You took it from him after a tale you like to call: Crimson Hunt It all started when Shadow Spider spoke to you about a theft which occurred at a high-profile Arachnos base. Judging by the way the Arachnos guard were taken care of, Shadow Spider suspected the Knives of Artemis. Since Malta works closely with the Knives, Shadow Spider sent you to find more information by invading a local Malta base. You discovered a Knives of Artemis sisterhood led by Aurelia Nine had taken the contract against Arachnos with an unnamed private party from St. Martial, and learned the location of Aurelia Nine's temporary base. Traveling to St. Martial, you hit the warehouse and tracked down Aurelia Nine. She related how she did further digging into the private party she took the contract with and discovered he was actually a deep-cover Longbow agent code-named 'Crimson'. Shadow Spider heard of him, and realized it wasn't going to be easy taking him down. Missions (Story Arc: Indigo Hunt. Mission 1 of 3) Briefing A number of the 'entrepreneurs' of the Rogue Isles have been getting into trouble with Longbow and the Paragon Police Department. However, these conflicts have been occurring with more and more frequency, and I'm sensing there may be a Longbow spy behind it all. Our job is to catch the spy. We've just received word of another Longbow strike. There's a cargo ship with a re-supply of weapons for our operatives in the Rogue Isles which has just been intercepted by Longbow. We need someone to board the ship, recover the weapons, and take out the lead Longbow Agent. It's only a matter of time before the PPD and Longbow offload that shipment of weapons. You have 75 minutes to complete this mission. Longbow has been working with the Paragon Police Department on this arms smuggling bust, so you can expect to deal with Paragon's finest as well as the regular Longbow agents. If you can find who's been leading these sting operations it'd be a bonus. Map Type * maps/Missions/ Enemies }}} NPC Text * Patrol: Secure the area! * Agent Dockard: Agent Indigo was right! This out to be a crimp in Arachnos' arms-smuggling! Activated * Patrol: It's VillainName! Watch out! * Agent Dockard: It's VillainName! Don't let that villain get away! Debriefing Agent Indigo is behind this? Yes, I'm well aware of the woman. She's a rather elusive individual, and is responsible for many infiltrations into Arachnos operations. We need to find her and deal with her. You do decent work, VillainName. (Story Arc: Indigo Hunt. Mission 2 of 3) Briefing We need to find the Longbow base where Agent Indigo is based out of so we can put a halt to her counter-Arachnos operations. We've intercepted some coded transmissions coming offshore from the Nerva Archipelago. The information we've managed to translate is sketchy, but we believe this may be a lead to where Agent Indigo might be hiding. Investigate the source of the offshore transmissions to determine where Agent Indigo is hiding. This is likely to be a protected Longbow base of operations, so you might need to take backup. If this turns out to be another Longbow operation, take out everyone on that ship. |Primary=Find data on Agent Indigo|Secondary=Defeat Longbow leader & agents|Additional=|Completion=You found the location of Agent Indigo!}} Map Type * maps/Missions/ Enemies }}} NPC Text * Longbow Ballista: Prepare for assault! Activated * Longbow Ballista: Its VillainName! Call for backup! Debriefing So Longbow is based out of Agincourt, but carrying out covert ops against Arachnos? Naughty girl. She's just given us the excuse to make an assault on Agincourt. (Story Arc: Indigo Hunt. Mission 3 of 3) Briefing Agent Indigo made a fatal mistake in conducting counter-Arachnos operations out of Agincourt. Arachnos is waiting for violations of conduct from those do-gooders so we can assault the place. In this case Indigo has coordinated actions which are against operatives of the Rogue Isles. Yes, it's a thin excuse, but that's all we need to nail her to the wall. Head into the Longbow base at Agincourt and take down Agent Indigo! Agent Indigo is the goal here, but feel free to take down as many Longbow agents as you'd like. Map Type * maps/Missions/V_Longbow/Longbow_60 Enemies }}} Notable NPCs * Agent Indigo (Hero) NPC Text * Longbow Officer1: Be careful! VillainName could be anywhere! * Longbow Officer2: I knew Agent Indigo's operations would get us into trouble! * Agent Indigo: I sense the approach of VillainName. Be on your guard. Activated * Longbow Officer1: Over there! * Ambush1 : Halt this base is under Longbow's jurisdiction! * Longbow Officer2: It's VillainName! Attack! * Agent Indigo: Ah, I was wondering when you'd get here. Let's finish this, shall we? * Agent Indigo: I didn't see that one coming! Debriefing You defeated Agent Indigo? Excellent work. That should reduce the effectiveness of Longbow somewhat, at least until they have time to replace her. There's more to you than meets the eye, VillainName. I like that. (Story Arc: Crimson Hunt. Mission 1 of 3) Briefing Arachnos has to be careful with their activities. While the Rogue Isles is a nation unto itself, the global community watches us constantly, waiting for the opportunity to tear us apart. Every nation in the world has its dirty secrets, and we're no exception. The trick for keeping us under the global radar is misdirection, and outright treachery. Occasionally, however, there is someone on the other side of the fence who knows these tricks as well. And that's who you're going to deal with. There are some files detailing Arachnos operations which have gone missing. These files could blow a lot of Arachnos plans wide open, so we need to recover those files before they fall into the wrong hands. The theft was expertly done, judging by how the Arachnos guards were dealt with. I've seen this type of work before, and I have no doubt the Knives of Artemis are involved. Arachnos has no real problem with Malta and the Knives of Artemis operating in the Rogue Isles, but the deal is - if they push, we push back. Malta has a base here in Grandville. Hit the Malta base and find who took the contact on Arachnos assets. Malta won't give up their agents easily, but given the proper persuasion they'll cut their losses by giving the info we need. Map Type * maps/Missions/Tech/Tech_45/ Enemies }}} NPC Text * Boss Granger: Looks like we're gonna have to take this one on the chin, boys. Activated * Ambush1: Hit 'em hard! * Ambush2: Hit 'em hard! * Ambush3: Hit 'em hard! * Boss Granger: Guess what, VillainName? I'm all outta bubblegum! * Boss Granger: Alright! I'll tell you what I know! Debriefing So the Knives of Artemis were contracted by a private party, eh? Well, it could be a rival power group like the Council. This isn't Nemesis' style. I'd speculate Longbow, but it's pretty dirty work for most of their agents - unless they have someone high-profile and hardcore. Hrm... (Story Arc: Crimson Hunt. Mission 2 of 3) Now that we know the location of the Knives of Artemis who took the contract to extract the information from the Arachnos base, it's time to pay Aurelia Nine a little visit. She won't give up the name of her contact easily, but from what I know of your capabilities, you might be able to convince her. Head over to the warehouse where the Knives of Artemis are holed up and get information on the data thief. I know about Aurelia Nine. Be prepared to be ambushed at every turn. }} Map Type * maps/Missions/V_Abandoned_Office/V_Abandoned_Office_45/ Enemies }}} NPC Text * Aurelia Nine: Get ready. We're about to dance. Activated * Aurelia Nine: Ah, VillianName found me. Let's finish this. * Aurelia Nine: That all you got? * Aurelia Nine: Excecute counterstrike! * BossAmbush1: Counterstrike! * Aurelia Nine: You're better than I expected. * BossAmbush2: Counterstrike! * BossAmbush3: Counterstrike! * Aurelia Nine: Fine. I'll tell you what you need to know. Debriefing Ah, Agent Crimson. I should have expected him. It all makes sense now - he's the kind of Longbow agent who I'd expect to deal with Malta like this. We're going to have our hands full with him. (Story Arc: Crimson Hunt. Mission 3 of 3) Briefing Now that we've located where Agent Crimson is, we need to hit him before he realizes we're on to him. He's likely going to try to escape with the files if he is becoming overwhelmed, so be prepared for that! Head over to the office and capture Agent Crimson. If you manage to pull this off, there's going to be a BIG bonus for you from Arachnos! Agent Crimson is a tough and cagey individual, so you might want backup. If we succeed, Arachnos' secrets will be safe. If we fail, Arachnos is going to have problems. Remember that Crimson will likely attempt to escape when the chips are down, and he's a VERY resourceful individual. Use whatever edge you can to prevent him from escaping. Map Type * Zone/Mission: maps/Missions/V_Ofc_to_Sewer/V_Ofc_to_Sewer_45/V_Ofc_to_Sewer_45_layout_01.txt Enemies }}} NPC Text * Agent Crimson: I got enough information here to blow the lid off a WHOLE bunch of Arachnos ops. Activated * EntryAmbush1: Take down VillainName! * EntryAmbush2: Take down VillainName! * StandardAmbush1: Take down VillainName! * Agent Crimson: Enough messing around! I got to get these files to Agincourt! * Agent Crimson: Your mistake: not taking me down in one shot. Now I'm gonna deliver you pain, you scum! Debriefing * Failure: You let Agent Crimson escape? I definitely overestimated your competence. I think we're finished doing business. * Success: Another day, another Longbow agent. It's nice to play on the winning side, isn't it? I know someone you should meet. External Links * Paragon Police Department Longbow Longbow Malta Operatives Knives of Artemis Longbow Category:Archvillains